


Save Me

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Lefou hasn't been doing well since Gaston died. But Stanley is starting to change that.  AKA Another one that starts out fluffy and then gets sad and then gets fluffy again





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i pulled the title out of my butt at the last minute  
> I feel like that all my fics are starting to be vaguely the same but also I feel like that I don't care

Lefou was having another awful day. Yes, another. He seemed to be having a lot of those lately. Since Gaston was gone, he was coming to find out that he really had no one else to spend time with. Of course, there was also the fact that now when the townspeople saw him, because they still associated him with Gaston, and therefore with Gaston's final, fatal mistake, they tended to throw not only insults his way, but quite often whatever was in their hands at the time.  
Of course, with the absence of Gaston, there was one bright spot. Stanley. He and Lefou had been acquaintances, but now they were becoming closer. Stanley always had a smile and a kind word whenever he saw Lefou, and it was beginning to fill the cold void in Lefou's heart with something resembling the beginnings of love, or at least very strong like. He was starting to realize that what he had felt for Gaston wasn't love, it was just lust mistaken for love. But this new feeling with Stanley, this was the real thing. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He hoped Stanley felt the same.  
Stanley had, of course, wanted Lefou for as long as he could remember. He used to have to put himself down, reminding himself that he was in no way competition against Gaston. He would see the way Lefou watched Gaston, and wished it were him on the receiving end of that gaze. With Gaston's death, he couldn't help feeling a little bit of hope. He knew it was terrible, he shouldn't feel this way in the wake of someone's death. But God, he wanted Lefou so bad. And now, with Gaston gone, he and Lefou were growing closer than ever before.  
He liked to think that Lefou was even starting to need him. Lefou still had bad days where he missed his friend. Because in spite of how it all ended, Gaston had been Lefou's friend. It was horrible that they had to part in such a gruesome way, and Lefou was still haunted by it. How do you pick up the threads of an old life? It was hard, but Stanley was willing to be there for Lefou, no matter what he needed.  
On top of the bad days Lefou had just from the bad thoughts in his head, the townspeople had to go and make it worse, hurling insults and objects at him. Stanley would always shout back, but Lefou would just shake his head and say "Don't bother. Everything they're saying is true, anyway". Today was one such day. Lefou had said his usual line, breaking Stanley's heart. "Etienne, please don't say things like that. I know for a fact they are wrong. You are smart and kind, and my favorite person in town." He smiled and bumped Lefou's shoulder with his own. He saw a small smile ghost across Lefou's lips, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Stanley sighed. "Come with me," He set off down the street, knowing Lefou would be right behind him.  
As they moved away from the town and out into the field that led to the stream, Stanley gently reached for Lefou's hand. Their hands slid easily together. Stanley lived for these moments, when Lefou would let him get close, both literally and figuratively. Lefou pressed himself against Stanley's side and laid his head on his shoulder. Stanley's heart was pounding. He and Lefou would have these little moments every now and then, but it had never led further than this. "Thank you for always being here for me, Stanley", Lefou whispered. "It's so hard for me to believe anything positive of myself, and you somehow make it so easy." Stanley pressed his lips into Lefou's hair and left a lingering kiss there. He wrapped his other arm around Lefou and held him tight. Lefou's next breath was wet. He was crying, and Stanley felt his heart break a little. "I feel like I don't deserve you," He began. "I've spent so much of my life living in other people's shadows, and not ever giving myself credit for the things I do, and for you to come into my life and just...do all of that? It means more to me than I can ever tell you." Stanley brought his hand around to graze Lefou's face.  
Even with the intimate position they were in, Stanley could feel his heart pounding in anticipation of what he was about to say. "It's because you have a good heart. I can see it in your eyes, and I can hear it in your voice. It shines out of you. Etienne, I have had feelings for you for so long, I can't even remember when they began. And judging by how close we are, would I be correct in saying you feel the same?" Lefou's face broke out into a watery smile. Stanley took that as his cue to go ahead and do what he had been dreaming of doing for so long, and finally kissed Lefou.  
Lefou had kissed some people before, just a few girls who had really just been using him to get to Gaston, and he had to say, this was so, so, so much better with someone he cared for, and who truly cared for him. His heart felt lighter than it ever had in his life. He didn't know he was capable of feeling this much happiness at once. And suddenly, it got even better, because Stanley's tongue was in his mouth. He felt the warmth in his heart quickly spread all the way down to his groin. His hands moved into Stanley's hair, and he felt Stanley gently start pushing him back down into the grass. He let him, but after a few minutes of heavily making out, he slowly pulled back from Stanley. He needed to take a second to let himself really realize that such a great thing could happen to him. "What's wrong?" Stanley asked, worry tinging his voice. Lefou grinned up at him. "Absolutely nothing. This is perfect. I just can't believe it's finally real". Stanley smiled back and kissed him softly. "Of course, mon amour".


End file.
